Kokiri Days
by Mekryd
Summary: OoT Fanfic: The day when legends began, to most people, was a day like any other. Hear the tale from the mouths of babes, through the eyes of children, or at least suitable substitutes for children.
1. Mido's Day

_Well, guys, this is my first 'fanfiction' (if it's still fanfiction when you're not really a _fan_, per se) centered in OoT's Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri seemed to me like they could do with a bit of toying around, and I just wanted to poke a bit of fun at Mido. At first, I thought I had a copy of Ocarina of Time, but it turns out that I had only borrowed it a long, long time ago.  
_

_Brownie points to who figures out what anime I'm referencing with the story's title._

* * *

**Kokiri Days, Part One, Mido's Day  
**

This morning, like every other before it, a perfect sunrise greeted the Kokiri Forest and its inhabitants. It never failed to wash gently over the greenery as the sun picked its way over the horizon and sparse clouds, and consistently created dramatic, pink colours that would make any romantic poet tear up. Aforementioned romantic poets would describe it as awe-inspiring, or blindingly beautiful.

Mido, self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, would merely describe it as blinding.

Thanks to this sunrise, Mido just barely missed seeing the light of someone else's fairy flitting past him. This didn't concern him nearly as much as the rock he also failed to see, or the pond, which he _did_ see, though only after he found himself inside of it. It would take all day for his tunic to dry up completely. At least no one saw him. At least, he didn't _see _anyone who saw him, and no one would admit to that, even, or maybe especially in the face of his dampened tunic.

"You know, you could have warned me, back there," grumbled Mido to his guardian fairy. "Maybe say "Look!" or "Hey!". All the useful fairies do it, a lot."

The fairy said nothing. It'd learned long ago that help would wound his ego more than the rock ever could.

Mido moodily kicked the rock that had been his downfall into the pond. It fell into place with a splash, and Mido remembered something else about rocks; he had promised to move some for Saria. Frankly, Mido was fed up with rocks and water for the time being. It wouldn't take but ten minutes to get someone else to do him.

As it turned out, it was fifteen minutes until he got fed up waiting for someone to wake up and tapped on Link's window. That idiot seemed to do what he said, though not necessarily respectfully, or even disrespectfully. He'd go along mutely, maybe screaming or grunting if he fell, or rolled into a wall, the latter of which happened all too often. Even if he was berated for those strange occasions where he would walk into someone's house, break all the pots, and get all the money, Link would just stand there with that same intense look on his face.

They never did seem to get around to getting that money back from him...

Mido couldn't get the bugger to wake up, though. As the Mido's footsteps faded away, a fairy bobbed out from behind Link in its own attempts to wake up the Hylian. "You heard him, you lazy bum. Get up!"

After three minutes, Mido had got fed up with waiting and woke someone up to move the rocks in front of Saria's house. He made sure to avoid the Know-It-All Brothers, since they would just talk at him, or talk about how to press a button to do the job (he never quite understood what buttons they were talking about). He found another Kokiri to cut the grass as well before going to stand guard over the path to the Deku tree. Being near something important made him even more so, and no one ever challenged that. Except maybe Saria and Link. Well, really, only Saria. Link would just stand nearby and nod mutely in agreement with whatever Saria said.

Ah... Saria. How nice it was to watch her walk out of her house and greet the day. Waking up early was worth it just to see her stretch beside her door with a smile, and look at her Kokiri... doing Mido's work for him... Shit.

Saria wouldn't say anything to Mido's face, though. No one ever did. She would just talk about it to Link, of course. Mido hated that smug, fairy-less bastard.

Speak of the devil...

Link somehow always managed to look cooler than Mido did. For one thing, Link was considerably less damp than Mido. The foster-child of the Kokiri walked, hopped, swam, and generally meandered his way to Mido, who noticed grimly that Link seemed to have climbed out of the pond completely dry.

"Well, well, what does the fairy-less child have to say to us today?" sneered Mido. "'Raaah'? 'Hng'?"

"Well, we'd like to get through to the Great Deku tree," came the reply. "He's waiting."

Mido did a double-take. Link hadn't spoken before. He hadn't expected an actual reply. And even if he had been expecting a voice, it wouldn't have been so high pitched or feminine. He hadn't even seen the boy's mouth move.

The glitter of a guardian fairy flicked out from behind Link and hovered in front of Mido. Oh, it was just a fairy.

. . . 

Wait.

"When did you get a fairy?!"

"I came to him just this morning. Now let us through. The Great Deku tree needs us."

The clockwork of Mido's mind began to pick up speed, thinking fast. Even if jerks can think fast. After all, the true jerks know how to make a good point in an argument. Good points were easier to stab egos with.

"I can't let you through," replied Mido. "It's dangerous on the path there. You'll need a sword and shield before I can let you go."

Hopefully you'll still get a bit beat up in the process, he added mentally.

Though it's nigh impossible to see a fairy's eyes at any distance, he could feel Navi staring at him long and hard as it hovered barely a foot away from his face. "He's got a point," she conceded, turning slowly to Link. "You wouldn't last a second against anything without either..."

"Lets go." Link obeyed mutely, trundling back towards the village. Mido watched him idly, before turning his attention back over towards Saria's house. It seems that she had sent the workers away, already, but she wasn't coming over to him. Well, this day might not turn out all too badly if Link didn't show up again, and he wouldn't. After all, the only sword in the area that he knew of was guarded by a boulder with inexplicable perpetual motion. He'd checked up on it just last night, and the light rumble was still audible in the distance.

Why would Link get summoned by the Great Tree, anyway?

Mido looked behind him to the path. It was mid-morning, but the pathway seemed unnaturally dark to him today... An involuntary shudder ran through his body. In his own opinion, shadows were better when they lurked less, and he could have sworn that one of them had moved of its own volition. He turned away from the scene and found himself nose-to-nose with Link.

He remained remarkably calm at this startling event, however. The child always seemed to stand a tad too close to you when he wanted to talk to you, or, more accurately, if he wanted you to talk to him. It was rather unsettling to turn around and have most of your field of vision taken up by his serious expression. Ever since Link's appearance in the village, Mido and the rest of the Kokiri had trained themselves not to jump at such a sight.

Such self training didn't prepare him for seeing Link with a sword and shield in his hand, however. Mido was about to accuse him of stealing the sword (which he had), when he noticed something odd, even for Link; Link wasn't watching him. He appeared to be watching his fairy who was floating around Mido's torso.

If Mido didn't know better (which he didn't), he would say she was leaving small yellow flecks of light in the air as she floated, and they were pointing at him. "Soo," said a fairy voice with a dangerous sweetness in its tone, "Can we go through now, Mister Mido?"

Any wisecracks or put-downs he had were choked back in favor of not being trapped between a sword and a sharp place, instead saying,"Oh, sure, go ahead."

What he didn't say was "I hope the Deku baba get to you even with that sword and shield."

Link nodded the only way he knew how: mutely. The fairy and her flecks of light darted back to her place by Link's right ear as the boy strode past Mido. Mido tried to keep his eyes on the village, ignoring the screams and rather organic sounds going on behind him.

Mido, realizing that no one other than Link would bother venturing into the foreboding shadows, decided to take a break at the store.

He often pondered why they even had a 'store'. Their money didn't just grow on trees; mowing the lawn could easily yield five or ten rupees at a time! He would have spent this time pondering the more pressing matter of how their store had a constant supply of milk despite a lack of cows or goats anywhere nearby, but, since he had never seen or heard of a cow, he didn't know any better. He walked past the sign to the store, which currently read " Sto". The accompanying "re" seemed to be floating in the pond nearby.

Eh, it wasn't as if the village was large enough to get lost in. It was uncommon to get any new Kokiri, anyways.

Mido went inside, ignoring the girl on the roof. He still had no earthly idea what she meant by "z-targetting".

* * *

_If you read all the way through, congratulations (it's better than what I've done, since I haven't written all the way through). If I actually come back to this, then_ _the second half of the fanfic will bit decidedly more dark than this first half, continuing from Link's banishment and jumping to around the time when he returns._


	2. Saria's Day

_It seems as though I might continue this little scheme. It's rather similar to an idea I had for another little writing project, now... Same day, several different POVs... or maybe just three, if I can't think of anything interesting to do with other Kokiri...  
_

_If I don't, then I might continue onto Part two... the depressing part._**  
**

* * *

**Kokiri Days, Part One, Saria's Day**

The sun poured out its rays like sweet molasses, seeping slowly but eagerly through the canopy so that clean, pink-tinted morning sunlight could caress a tunic of forest green, among other things. The tunic, however, was much more fortunate, having been graced with the privilege of caressing something more valuable- a Kokiri named Saria. As a child of the forest, she appreciated this beauty (a mutual action), stretching as her eyes traced along the shafts of lazy light which filtered through the canopy and glimmered upon the tools of the two unfortunate, slave-laboring Kokiri doing her yard work.

Or, at least, it shimmered upon the tools of the Kokiri Know-It-All Brothers as they held them menacingly and argued about how the job should be done. The two Kokiri, who had been working until they were deprived of their tools, stood by awkwardly, watching the three brothers fight.

Oh, not this again.

"Mido made you do this, didn't he? Again." asked Saria, interrupting the eldest brother as he yelled something threatening about 'Z-Targeting', whatever that was.

Hidden, somewhere in the folds of her sweet, friendly voice, there was danger, and hidden danger is more dangerous than the unhidden kind. All five of the Kokiri immediately stopped whatever they were doing, whether it was arguing or just standing there, and paid full attention to her, even though she was only talking to the ones who would have been working, had it not been for the Know-It-All Brothers.

The pair stood awkwardly at attention to her and muttered their responses incomprehensibly, which seemed to happen too much to Saria. That's why she liked Link. He skipped past the awkward muttering and just stared you down.

She didn't need to understand their words to understand their meaning, however. They meant "Yes, but if we say something, we'll '_disappoint_' our chief, and you know what that means. Oh wait, you don't. You '_disappoint_' him on a regular basis."

Sria nodded through their unintelligible replies with patience, and waved them off. "Oh, it's all right. Off you go..."

After they had left, she turned toward the Know-It-Alls, who kept uncharacteristically quiet. Ever since a certain incident with an ocarina, they had learned to keep their thoughts to themselves around Saria. "Now what were you doing here just now?

The Brothers glanced sidelong at each other and shuffled their feet until they heard someone call, "Oh, g'morning!"

Saria and the Brothers turned to see the waving shopkeeper.

Saved by the bell...

"Oi! Saria, do you mind if I borrowed your friends for a bit? I need some help around the shop!"

Or maybe not.

Saria thought about it for only a second; as friendly and nice and loving as she was, she, like everyone else, had a certain inclination to polite (or not-so-polite) disapproval of the Know-It-Alls. On the first day she bought her ocarina, hey had blathered on unendingly to Saria as to how to play it. Their advice was dead wrong, too. The entire time, they babbled about pressing the C buttons to play it. The Ocarina only had one C note, and it was a hole, not a button. Idiots. Even Saria had a breaking point, and they had found it, on that day. She had only yelled at them, and still, they did not want to repeat those events. Especially the part with Mido and the tweezers.

Either way, she owed the shopkeeper a favor for selling her the Ocarina for cheap since then (it had only taken her a little time rummaging through the grass to get enough money), and giving her slave labor seemed to make them even.

"Go ahead, you can take them!" she said brightly, before waving them off. "Go on," she said to them. "Put your brilliant minds off to some use, there."

At the sight of Saria's stern expression, the Brothers stifled any retorts and dragged themselves off, knowing (as they always did) what would happen if they didn't. Disappointing Saria would mean disappointing Mido as well, and you know what that means.

Throughout the exchange, Saria was careful not to look over in Mido's direction. Even if she held a sign in calling him an ass in large, bold letters, she knew he wouldn't get it. For one thing, none of the Kokiri had ever seen a donkey before. Either way, she wouldn't be surprised if Mido somehow interpreted that as a confession of love. He'd done silly things like that before.

She could feel him watching her, too, wanting to see if she'd get angry at him. She just didn't want to deal with it, yet. She nodded amiably at the shopkeeper, who smiled back as she returned to her store with her unfortunate volunteers.

She passed the time by watching the bustle around the store with mild interest for a while before turning back to face her house. She turned to the left, which was important, because it meant Mido wouldn't come into her line of sight, and therefore wouldn't say anything stupid later that night, like "I saw you watching me today" and "You couldn't keep your eyes off of The Great Mido". Unfortunately, this also meant that she didn't see Link, who had been approaching from that direction. At least, she didn't, until he was already nose to nose with her.

"Oh! Link!" she said, disguising her surprise as a greeting. She quickly arranged her face into what a shy, innocent expression. "How... was... your day?"

She caught herself talking slowly to him again, and not (just) because she was embarrassed or awkward. Saria'd noticed that every time Link stood there, not talking, people would try to fill the silence with whatever they could think of. Whenever you couldn't think of something, you would start trying to stretch out what you could think of across a longer period of time...

"It's going to be a long one, if he doesn't hurry up and... _listen_!"

Link perked up at the sound, and looked intently at the fairy who had spoken. Saria looked around for the voice's owner to find Navi fluttering near her ear. The fairy whispered. "He doesn't seem to pay attention unless I talk high pitched and say things like 'Look!' and 'Listen!'..."

Saria nodded in agreement. Sometimes she thought that Link wouldn't notice if she flat out stripped for him. But knowing that just made her like him more (it seemed odd how things like that worked) and of course she wouldn't do anything like that anyway...

"When did you get a fairy, Link?" she asked, curiously.

"This morning," replied Navi, who wondered how many times she would have to repeat the answer before the day was over. "We need to get to the Deku Tree, but Mido wouldn't let us through without a sword and shield. I don't know where the hell we'll get one, though. It's not like the Kokiri would ever need to make one..."

She pronounced the name "Mido" with the same tone of voice some would apply to the word "scumbag". Saria liked this fairy. It was a fairy after her own heart. More specifically, it was a fairy after Link. "There's a sword over there..." she said after a bit of thought, pointing to the other side of the village. "Everyone knows about it... It's through a small hole you can crawl through. Be careful, there's a boulder rolling around."

Come to think of it, why _did_ they have a sword on hand? And why was it guarded by a giant, _perpetually moving boulder_, of all things? The only thing a sword was useful for around the village was cutting the grass, and even then, outrunning a two-story boulder was hardly worth the effort when even a large pair of scissor would do as good of a job, or better.

She could have asked where the store's milk had come from, while she was at it, but she already knew what it really came from...

Navi looked at Link.

"Why didn't you tell me about that sword in the first place, then?!" Navi yelled.

After perhaps five seconds of awkward pausing on Navi and Saria's part, and five seconds of The Blank Link Stare, Navi sighed. "Oh yes, I forgot. Let's go..."

Link trundled off behind the fairy, leaving Saria to look at the half-moved rocks and half-cut grass around her. The parts that they had gotten to weren't much better off than the parts that were left untouched, and the rocks were now laying in a circle. She sighed, and went back inside, much to the disappointment of the rather friendly sun, to ponder the mental images of Link heroically posing with a sword and shield, untidy and sweaty from battling away all of her suitors and enemies (sometimes in the same person) but with his eyes locked fixedly into her own. The mere thought made her weak at the knees.

* * *

_Congratulations on making it to the end of another chapter. Well, this one was about as long than the last one was, but it somehow feels a bit more stretched, somehow, with less to work with. Meh. Anyways, now that I've started writing about Zelda events, I've come to be more and more aware of how non-central characters seem to get NOTHING done in the course of the day, while the main characters go around saving/destroying the world/continent/city/damsel in the same amount of time. It's all rather depressing.  
_

_Anyways... It's the Know-It-All brother's day, next, maybe in a few days, or a week... or two. I have the feeling that they'll be a bit more fun to write for than Saria, and maybe more fun than Mido. Until then!  
_


	3. The Know It Alls' Day

_Hey, guy's, here's chapter three. It's going to be longer, simply because there's three of them interacting constantly, and because I just find these guys fun to write. If you can't tell, I love it when characters completely screw logic in game and flat out tell you about the controls (press the A button to talk to me, etc).  
_

_So, without any further delay, I present to you:_**  
**

* * *

**Kokiri Days, Part One, The Know-It-Alls' Day**

Sheets, meticulously tucked and pressed, were now left with three sweaty, child-sized dents in them. Their former occupants stood in their accustomed places of their room, each going through their own, self-crafted morning rituals. The eldest was breaking pots for some spare change, while the youngest was silently counting down to himself. The middle child occupied himself with a series of stretches.

The silence was maintained until the youngest counted down to zero, and said, "Fifty seconds after daylight. Mido's in the lake by now."

"He should have moved his doorway to face west."

"He never listens to us," agreed the eldest.

"You meant the north, right?" objected the youngest.

"You know, I've always thought it would look best towards the south."

"That's even worse! That's the way the sun rises!"

The two younger brothers stared at their elder for a few seconds longer than what was necessary.

"...Then... the east?"

"That's the way it's facing already!"

Having completed their morning routines, the Brothers Three went outside, following a path which they themselves (being, of course, the leading/only authority) decided was the most enjoyable route to walk in the mornings. This was partly because they rarely came across Mido while taking it; they had made sure of it. But mostly, it's because it had Saria in it. In copious amounts. This too, they had made sure of.

They rounded the back of Saria's house, but were disappointed at the sight. One thing that had not remained as constant as they would have liked (for everything must be consistent) was the time at which Saria would waken. In the place of that exquisite example of sylvan beauty stood two _other_ Kokiri, who, unfortunately, were not nearly as sylvan or beautiful as their intended sight. They were wielding garden tools; one sullenly pulled along at the grass with a sickle while the other one worked at a rock with a spade in rhythm. Scoop, cut, slice, dig. Scoop, cut, slice dig. One paused to give the unholy trinity a look which clearly said "Oh, damn, it's you guys; don't bother me" before trying to go back to work and back to his life.

He suddenly found out how hard it was to do the former without a shovel, as the oldest of the brothers had taken it.

"No, no, you've been doing it wrong. You hold it by the handle and halfway down the shaft and press A!" said the elder the Know-It-Alls, demonstrating helpfully.

"You've got it wrong too!" yelled the middling brother, snatching the shovel out of his hands. "You have your hands backwards, and it's B!"

"Guys?"

"No that's how you hold the sickle!" replied the older one. "And then, you have to equip it the the C button!" He tried to demonstrate, but nearly cut off his hand.

"...Guys?"

"You don't hold a sickle in two hands like that, idiot."

"... Hey, guys."

"...And even then, you should to Z-target!"

"... you really need a sword to cut grass properly."

Suddenly, another voice.

"Mido made you do this, didn't he?"

The world froze. Or, at least, the brothers froze, and, to them, that _is_ the world.

The two older brothers turned to gaze, horrified, at the sight that the youngest had seen all along.

Saria in the morning is a beautiful thing. And still, in this morning light, she was beautiful. Beautiful like a well-crafted sword, beautiful like the final-blow of a graceful duelist. Beautiful in the same way that the passengers saw the Titanic as beautiful. Only they saw the iceberg ahead of time. And they couldn't do anything about it. Having dismissed the two other Kokiri, she stood with her hands on her hips and death in her words. "Now what were you doing here just now?"

The three shuffled their feet awkwardly. Dealing with Saria was not amongst their (supposedly) vast collective repertoire of skills. They did know that talking back didn't work. They definitely did not want to go through a repeat of the encounter with Mido which had followed, especially the part with the deku nut, the slingshot, and the milk. They hadn't liked the milk at all. Each brother looked at the other for a clue as to how to deal with this problem. Their own differences could be settled only if they came out of this alive.

The older brother and martyr of the trio swallowed almost audibly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, g'morning!"

That was most definitely not his voice. Saria and the Brothers turned towards the shop to see its keeper waving at them. The older two sighed in relief, though the youngest frowned, trying to remember something.

"Oi! Saria, do you mind if I borrowed your friends for a bit? I need some help around the shop!"

The youngest took his turn to sigh, remembering too late about the new merchandise that the shopkeeper had received (from where they came from, he had no idea. Especially the milk).

Saria didn't seem to hesitate. "Go ahead, you can take them!" Her voice resumed its bright and cheerful nature, though the Brothers were almost certain they heard a dark undertone beneath the sugar.

She turned to them. "Go on," she said. The undertones became more apparent. "Put your brilliant minds off to some use, there."

In those eyes, no compassion to harbour response was to be seen. Indeed, however unpleasant, it was safer for them to retreat. With dignity, of course. So, they marched sullenly to their demise, grumbling.

With dignity, of course.

* * *

"The goods are in the same place as usual, right?" asked the baby Brother, already walking behind the counter. He had helped the shopkeeper on a few occasions, as he tended to be a bit too short to reach the upper shelves. 

"Yes, dear," he replied, walking out the door. "Go and get your brothers to help you with the merchandise, it's a bit heavy this time around. Just arrange everything like usual."

The door closed, leaving them to stare at the boxes until someone made a move.

"You should move it by putting your back against it and walking," said the oldest (un)helpfully.

"Or just pick it up with A," added the middle child.

"But bend at the legs, not at the waist," reminded the oldest.

The youngest looked at his elders for a long time before sighing and picking the merchandise up and shelving it. He noticed that she was stocking shields now, though he knew neither why nor how (though he would not admit it). Upon seeing his actions, they were all too eager to help.

"It would save space to put them all on one shelf," said the first-born, scooping up items and dumping them on the shelf.

"More efficient to shop on several shelves," countered the middle, quickly divvying up the items as fast as he put them on.

"She usually-"

"Well, then if you do, separate the perishable goods."

The youngest sighed, and stood off to the side while his siblings debated on the particulars of proper store organization. They claimed to be experts at it (like everything else), but he knew for a fact that they had never gone into the store before now. When he turned around again, he saw the shopkeeper, who was busy looking at his brothers, who, in turn, were busy threatening each other with deku sticks and 'debating' on their proper uses (oh, another new item in stock, he noted).

The keeper stood by patiently up until one brother had managed to break a stick into naught but three nubs.

"Get the hell out of my store," he said good-naturedly.

There was something in the way that he held his own deku stick that made them silently admit his superiority with its handling. They politely got the hell out of his store. The youngest followed timidly, muttering a few apologies.

And so they came to stand outside of the infamous rolling boulder's hole, with the oldest two refusing to talk to each other, and the youngest keeping his own distance just because he knew how these situations usually turned out.

It wasn't that they were bad people. Far from that. No one would deny that they put others before themselves (especially if someone were firing slingshots) or that they had helped the village out on a large scale several times before. They were just bloody stupid and annoying.

"... torches..." muttered the first-born to himself, brooding over their prior argument until a shadow blocking his sunlight pulled him back to reality.

He didn't need to know it all to know who it was. "Link, is it?" he said, turning around. He wasn't surprised to see that he was right.

He _was_ surprised, however, to see Link with the Kokiri sword in hand. Link's tendency to stand just a _little_ bit too close to you became all the more apparent when he was holding a two-foot long sword across a one foot gap.

His nature overtook his fear of bladed weapons (and of Link) for a moment, and he said, warily, "Oh, you... have a fairy now. Would you like to learn how to Z-target?"

Link nodded.

The Brother swallowed. Behind Link, he could see his youngest brother waving cheerfully, having already taught Link how to crawl through small holes. The jerk...

"Well, first you hold Z, and then toggle... through the possible..."

He stopped, and hesitated in the way that some people might when teaching gun control to someone who would turn up on the news one day. Link seemed to understand in that pause, however. The signpost beside him was sliced into three chunks, leaving behind a stick and a bit of wood that read as "ow".

And then suddenly, the Brother became aware of Link's new fairy floating around him, as well as some fetching yellow arrows. "Oh... erm... you seem to have got the hang of it... move along."

The Brother tried to wave Link along and treat him like he treated the rest of the village- like they, unlike him, did not know it all. But its hard to look down on a man who's pointing a sword at you. It was a long few seconds before Link turned away and walked towards the middling child of the Brothers, who was a much quicker thinker than the other two at this sort of thing.

"Oh, I'd teach you how to use a shield and side-step with it, but you don't have one," he said, recalling one of the pieces of merchandise he had seen while restocking the shelves. "Go cuts some grass or something and buy one, and come back to me."

Navi turned to Link and shrugged. Link trundled off to do some yardwork, leaving the trio to their own foreboding thoughts.

The middle brother waited until Link was far gone before hopping off the fence. "Quick, let's run."

And so they did.

"No, no, no... You're supposed to make quick, short steps!"

"I could have sworn it was long strides..."

* * *

_Well, here's another chapter. If you're wondering why it took so long, weeelll... A few things happened, like my Eagle CoH, I got Pokemon Diamond, and my friends're trying to get me back into Guild Wars. Ne/Mo for hordes of minions!_

_This chapter was longer than the other two, but that's because it's fun to have petty arguments. I'm afraid it isn't quite as good as the other chapters, though... I was going to make it longer, but it already seemed a bit stretched.  
_

_ Next, perhaps, is Navi's Day, which should tie all the events together (there's going to be a lot of repeated events in this chapter) then Dusk, where things turn not-funny._


End file.
